Fiesta En La Casa De Wendy
by samyfreddie
Summary: Carly esta celosa... Freddie ya no quiere a Carly... Sam y Freddie se hacen novios


***Flashback***

Freddie me gustas- me dijo Carly

Pero yo ya no te quiero, me gusta otra chica- le dije

Quien es esa- me dijo

No te importa- le dije

Voy hacer todo lo posible, tú vas hacer mío- me dijo

Estás loca… adiós- le dije

Te vas a arrepentir… de haberme rechazado- me dijo

***Fin del flashback***

**CAPITULO 1**

**FIESTA EN LA CASA DE WENDY**

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE FREDDIE**_

_Era sábado, yo estaba en la casa de Wendy, pensé que iba a ver a Sam o a Carly pero no las encontré._

_Wendy es rica y dueña de una mansión en uno de los barrios más ricos de Seattle, el césped era verde y el cielo azul claro, eran las tres y me iría a las siete._

_Yo llevaba un short y una camiseta, Wendy me mostro donde estaba su patio trasero, pensé que mis ojos se iban a salir al ver su enorme piscina, a un lado estaba una gran mesa con bocadillos y bebidas y al otro lado de la piscina había tres camastros, me acosté en uno de ellos de repente escuche muchas voces no hice caso, vi a Carly venir hacia mi ella llevaba un bikini verde, no me gustaba mucho…_

Hola- me dijo en un tono de coquetería

Hola- le respondí

Oye donde esta Sam- le pregunte

Ella no quiso venir porque pensó que sería aburrido- me dijo

Oh, voy a darme un chapuzón- le dije

Claro- me dijo

_Me empecé a quitar la camiseta y Carly me estaba mirando, claro ya me había desarrollado bien esta muy marcado y no tan debilucho como me decía Sam… todos me estaban mirando y susurrando no hice caso, de repente todos me dejaron de mirar… pero yo sentía una mirada muy pesada trate de buscar quien era pero no pude ver a nadie… salí de la piscina y vi a una chica con un bikini color rojo su cabello era rubio rizado tenía una piel muy suave, ella esta en un camastro leía una revista llevaba gafas de sol… me sentí atraído por ella… tal vez mis sentimientos por Sam se fueron acabando…_

Hola- le dije tratando de actuar de manera indiferente

_Ella levanto la vista de la revista…_ Hola- me dijo en un tono coqueto

Necesitas bloqueador- le dije

Que te hiso pensar que yo era linda o algo así- me dijo

_Lo que me dijo, hiso que se me dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro… bueno esta chica parecía bastante buena y si me gustaba ella, entonces ya no me gustaría Sam… sentí como si hubiera química entre nosotros… luego interrumpió Carly… ya me había hartado con su actitud peleando por mi… pero lo que dijo me sorprendió…_

Sam que haces aquí- Carly comenzó a decir

Sam- le pregunte… _ella se volvió hacia mí, la sonrisa en su rostro y sus matices regresaron, ella se quito los lentes dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos azules..._

Que no podía venir- ella pregunto sonriendo

_Yo había pensando que era otra chica, ella me gusto porque aparento ser otra chica, me sentí atraído por ella y ahora mis sentimientos se habían confirmado, yo estoy totalmente loco por SAM la chica que siempre me hiso mi vida un infierno hice una mueca…_

Pero que te pasa Carly- dijo Sam levantando una ceja

Nada, solo que me puse celosa de que estabas con Freddie- dijo Carly algo sonrojada

Te gusta Fredward- Sam pregunto algo sorprendida

Si y mucho- dijo Carly

Chicas las dejo a solas platicando- les dije

Pero por que te vas- Carly pregunto

No me siento bien, voy ir a dar una vuelta- les dije

_Mientras me alejaba sentía la mirada de Sam en mí…_

Y desde cuando te gusta- Sam pregunto

Desde hace una semana- dijo Carly

Y que te dijo- Sam pregunto algo triste

El ya no me quiere, quiere a otra chica- dijo Carly

Y quien es- Sam pregunto

No lo sé, no me quiso decir- dijo Carly

Oh, yo también tengo algo que decirte, sé que me vas a odiar con lo te voy a decir, pero lo tengo que confesar- dijo Sam

Que es- dijo Carly

A mí también me gusta Freddie, pero a mi desde que compartimos nuestro primer beso- dijo Sam algo sonrojada

Te voy a matar- dijo Carly muy enojada

Cálmate Carly, no quiero hacerte daño eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Sam

Pero como quieres que me calme te gusta Freddie- dijo Carly

Tú siempre rechazaste a Freddie, yo siempre estuve con él, cuando tú terminaste con él, yo lo apoye, tú lo heriste demasiado, y era obvio que él te dejara de amar- dijo Sam enojada

Ya me voy, voy a buscar un bocadillo- dijo Sam

Cuídate Sam- dijo Carly...

_Estoy sentado en una jardinera pensando en Samantha Puckett, la chica que siempre me insulto, me golpeo y la que siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no puedo evitar amarla, están única, especial debo buscarla…_

**SEGUNDA PARTE…**

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAM**_

_Todavía no puedo creer que Carly había arruinado mi momento perfecto, el realmente coqueteo conmigo, pero como no hacerlo él pensó que yo era otra chica, pero que tal si yo le gusto, no lo creo, lo voy a buscar tengo que confesarle todo lo que siento por él…_

_Freddie estaba delante de mí y cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle todo, Wendy interrumpió, dijo que nos esperaba en el patio para comenzar a bailar… Freddie me miro y los dos nos fuimos al patio, la música comenzó a sonar…_

Sam quieres bailar- me dijo algo sonrojado

Si, no importa si Carly nos ve- le dije

No me importa- me dijo

Pues a darle- dije

_Termino la canción y comenzó una lenta, Freddie me miraba a los ojos, de repente lo agarre por el cuello y el con cuidado puso sus manos en mi cintura, estaba algo alejado y lo jale más hacia mí, puse mi cabeza en su hombro, sentía su respiración en mi cabello ese momento era perfecto me sentía en las nubes, cuando alguien me jalo vi que era Carly estaba muy enojada…_

Que te pasa- le dije enojada

Pero quien te crees para bailar con Freddie- dijo Carly aun mas enojada

Soy su amiga, que no puedo hacer eso- dije casi gritando

Eres una desgraciada- dijo Carly gritando

Cuida tus palabras, no quiero hacerte daño- dije apretando los dientes

A sí, no te tengo miedo- dijo Carly

_Carly me dio una cachetada, eso hiso que me enojara mas… _

Será mejor que te vayas antes de que las cosas se pongan feas…- le dije

Que… miedo de que te robe a Freddie- dijo Carly

_Todos estaban mirando… ella me dio otra cachetada, entonces le di un puñetazo en el estomago y se fue de espaldas…_

No voy a perder mi tiempo con una cabeza hueca como tu- dije apretando mis dientes

_Ella trato de golpearme, pero yo esquive el golpe y la agarre de los brazos…_

Estoy sorprendida, no sabía que sabias pelear- le dije en tono de burla

Como te atreves a hacerme esto, éramos las mejores amigas- dijo Carly

_Estábamos cerca de la piscina para mi gran ventaja, sentí que la rabia me dominaba…_

Has dicho las mejores amigas, pero sabes yo te odio y más cuando intentaste ligar con el- grite… _le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que salió volando hacia la piscina…_

Me iría si yo fuera tú- le dije… _mi mandíbula estaba cerrada, mi cara estaba roja y estaba super enojada…_

No hace falta- dijo Wendy detrás de mí

_Dos hombres muy altos entraron a la piscina y la sacaron, estaba gritando y dando patadas, pasó a un lado de mí y le hice burla, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara…_

Todo el mundo vuelva a la fiesta- dijo Wendy, _me volví hacia ella, esperando a que también me echara…_

Porque no me echaron a mí- pregunte

Bueno por una razón… eso fue impresionante- dijo con entusiasmo

Que- pregunte

Sam, todos estarán hablando sobre esta pelea que ocurrió en mi fiesta, imagínate todo esto- dijo alegremente… _levante las cejas WOW realmente se preocupa por los chismes…_

Esta bien- dije aun con mis cejas levantadas

_Wendy se marcho muy feliz y me volví hacia Freddie el me miraba perplejo se acerco un poco más, vi a Carly mirarnos fijamente…_

_Volvimos a sentarnos en los camastros…_

A sí que realmente odias cuando las chicas coquetean conmigo- pregunto

Cabezas huecas como la de Carly, no valen la pena- le dije volviéndome hacia el

Una chica como ella no te debe gustar- dije sonriendo

_El se rio entre dientes…_ confía en mi ninguna chica como Carly me gusta y como tu dijiste yo no perdería la cabeza por una chica como ella- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, _yo le devolví la sonrisa por un momento…_

_Se rio de nuevo… la música fue cortada y Wendy comenzó hablar…_ todo el mundo adentro- dijo Wendy

Vas a entrar- le pregunte… el asintió con la cabeza… _todos entraron a la enorme mansión… Freddie desapareció entre la multitud, decidí ir a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré, regrese, vi a alguien sentando en el borde de la piscina, cerca de la parte más profunda, me senté a un lado, nuestros pies tocaban el agua…_

Oye quieres bailar- pregunte, giro su cabeza hacia…

Quieres bailar conmigo- pregunto con sencillez…

Porque no- le respondí

Bueno pues a darle- dijo… _no esperaba que dijera eso, pensé que no quería bailar…_

Oye, y quien es la chica que te gusta- pregunte

_El me miro…_ la chica que me gusta… esta… bailando conmigo en este preciso momento- dijo sonriendo

_Santo dios… yo le gusto… respira Puckett, respira… uf desde cuando se me olvido como respirar… me sentí paralizada esta noticia me dejo en estado de shock… deje de bailar y me volví a sentar en el borde de la piscina… Freddie hiso lo mismo… todavía no asimilaba esta noticia… me volví hacia el…_

Desde cuando te empecé a gustar- le pregunte

No tiene mucho, bueno no, es que desde que compartimos nuestro primer beso, descubrí estos sentimientos hacia ti, pero no sabía si eran verdaderos, pero hoy se confirmaron mis sentimientos estoy totalmente loco por ti- me dijo sonriendo

Oye y soy mejor que Carly, que tenemos de diferente- pregunte… _me interesaba saber por que le gustaba…_

Si eres mejor que Carly, y tú me gustas por tantas razones, la más sencilla de todas, cuando te bese sentí explosiones en mi cabeza, vi chispas y colores y cuando bese a Carly no sentí nada y otra razón tú no estás loca, bueno si pero eres mi loquita- dijo riendo

Y yo te gusto- me pregunto

Si y mucho, me gustas desde que compartimos nuestro primer beso, pero tampoco sabía cómo decirtelo, cuando te bese sentí lo mismo que tu, te AMO- le dije

_Estábamos tan cerca, cada vez me fui acercando mas, yo quería darle un beso, lo mire a sus ojos chocolate derrito y él me miro estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando alguien nos interrumpió…_

Que están haciendo- dijo Wendy detrás de nosotros… _ambos saltamos…_

Estábamos um…- dijo Freddie algo nervioso

Estábamos hablando de iCarly-le dije enojada

_Wendy nos sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando… _

Bueno los demás se están comenzando a ir, no deberían irse también ustedes- Wendy nos dijo

Adiós Wendy- dijimos al unisonó

Adiós- respondió

_Los dos íbamos caminando por la acera, hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre nosotros… cuando me decidí hablar…_

Oye puedo pasar la noche en tu apartamento- le dije a Freddie algo sonrojada

Si, por supuesto- me dijo

No esta la loca de tu madre- le pregunte

Mi mamá esta en fresno, va llegar dentro de tres días- me dijo

Perfecto- le dije

_Llegamos a su apartamento y subimos hasta su recamara y vimos una película, después Freddie interrumpió…_

Oye sabes del baile que va haber en la escuela- me dijo al sonrojado

Sí, porque- le dije

Te gustaría ir conmigo- me dijo y estaba más sonrojado

Me encantaría- le dije sonriendo

Genial- dijo y _me abrazo…_

Entonces puedo dormir contigo en la cama- dije algo sonrojada

Si- me dijo

Entonces yo duermo del lado derecho y tú del izquierdo- le dije

Esta bien- me dijo

Oye, pero no tengo mi pijama, me prestarías una- le dije

Si, ahorita la busco- me dijo

_Entro en la habitación que estaba a un lado de su recamara, yo me quede viendo todo lo que tenia, había muchas cosas de la guerra estelar, en su buro había cinco retratos… uno donde estaba con Carly… otro donde estaba con su mamá… otro donde yo estaba con el… otro donde él era un bebe… y el ultimo cuando lo mire me quede sorprendida… era mío ese día fue la primera vez que había utilizado un vestido… cuando llego Freddie y me espanto…_

Que haces- dijo Freddie

Nada, solo miraba los retratos que tienes- le dije

Oh, ok- me dijo

Oye, como conseguiste esa foto mía, donde estoy con el vestido- le dije

Oh, Carly me la dio- me dijo

Oh, esta bien- le dije

Ten la pijama- me dijo

Me voy a cambiar, te puedes salir de la habitación por favor- le dije

Ok- me dijo

_El medio un short y una playera de la guerra estelar… olían a su perfume…_

Ya puedes entrar- le grite

_El se empezó a reír…_

De que te ríes- le dije

Se te ve chistosa, la pijama- me dijo riendo

Ha ha, que chistoso- le dije

Y tú como vas a dormir- le dije

Yo con un bóxer - me dijo

Ok- le dije

_El se quito el pantalón frente a mí, quedando en bóxer, se quito su camisa dejándome ver su abdomen… de inmediato me sonroje y baje la mirada…_

Oye, que pasa- me dijo

Nada- le dije de manera muy rápida

Ok- me dijo

Has cambiado mucho, haces mucho ejercicio- le dije

Bueno, pues de alguna manera, yo quería mostrarte que ya no era débil- me dijo

Aunque en lo físico haigas cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo- le dije

Eso crees- me dijo

Claro, yo todavía te puedo ganar- le dije

Ah, te parece si hacemos fuercitas, para ver quién gana- me dijo

Me parece perfecto, y el perdedor que va hacer- le dije

Te parece… un beso en la boca- me dijo

Acepto, pero mamá nunca pierde- le dije

Ya veremos- el me dijo

_Empezamos hacer fuercitas, yo le iba ganando… pero él me dio la vuelta… me quede sorprendida… yo nunca había perdido…_

Ha, no que me ibas a ganar- me dijo burlándose

Cállate Benson- le dije

Paga tu apuesta- me dijo

_Los dos nos miramos, yo me empecé acercarme, el inclino su cabeza… y, yo me pare de puntitas, cerramos los ojos… cuando nuestros labios se encontraron… fue un beso tan intenso que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire… el de inmediato me miro a los ojos y yo hice lo mismo…_

Sam tengo algo que decirte- Freddie me dijo

Sí, que es- le dije

Este… quieres ser mi novia- me dijo, _poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando mi mano…_

_Lo mire a sus ojos…_

Si me encantaría- le dije sonriendo

_Después se levanto y me dio un beso tan intenso que nos tuvimos que separar para poder respirar…_

Entonces quieres que pase mañana por ti- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Si- le dije

Paso por ti a las 7 te parece- me dijo

Sí, pero ahora ya hay que dormir- le dije

De acuerdo- me dijo

_Los dos subimos a la cama, y como acordamos el durmió del lado izquierdo y, yo a la derecha… _

_Escuche la alarma… abrí mis ojos… y me di cuenta de que Freddie me estaba abrazando… lo bese en la frente y abrió los ojos… y me sonrió_

Buenos días mi amor- le dije sonriendo

Buenos días mi princesa- me dijo sonriendo

Vamos a desayunar- le dije

Si vamos- me dijo

_Después de terminar de desayunar… subimos de nuevo a la habitación…_

Me tengo que ir- le dije

Tan rápido- me dijo

Si, ahora salte para que me ponga mi ropa- le dije

Ok- me dijo

Ya puedes entrar- le grite

Deje tu ropa sobre tu cama- le dije

Ok- me dijo

Entonces nos vemos al rato- me dijo

Si, adiós- le dije y le di un pequeño beso

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE FREDDIE**_

_Ayer fue lo más hermoso que he vivido… Sam es mi novia… la pijama que le preste huele a ella… tengo que verme genial para el baile… me puse mi smoking y fui por Sam a su casa… estaba muy nervioso… toque la puerta y ella abrió la puerta… se veía tan hermosa con su vestido…_

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL BAILE**

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE FREDDIE**_

_Llegamos a las puertas de Ridgeway… yo llevaba mi smoking y Sam su vestido color negro, que le llegaba a los pies y con la espalda descubierta…_

_Entramos, la música sonaba, las luces brillaban en el gimnasio (donde se llevo a cabo)… dos largas mesas con manteles blancos… los bocadillos cubrían la mesa…_

_Todos nos vieron entran de la mano y estaban murmurando… nos acercamos a Gibby que vestía un pantalón azul y un chaleco verde…_

Hey, escuche que golpeaste a Carly- dijo Gibby

Si- dijo Sam

Ok, y han visto a Carly- dijo Gibby

No, porque- le dije

Tengo algo que decirle- dijo Gibby

Ok- dijo Sam

Y que pasa entre ustedes- dijo Gibby

Nosotros este… somos novios- dijo Sam algo sonrojada

Enserio- dijo Gibby algo sorprendido

Si- le dije sonriendo

Felicidades- dijo Gibby

Gracias- dijimos al unisonó

_Nos dirigimos a la pista… todos nos miraban y susurraban… no hicimos caso y seguimos bailando… empezó a sonar una canción lenta… y ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… y, yo coloque muy suave mis brazos alrededor de su cintura… ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro… ella bailaba con gracia, era un baile lento…_

Me encanta esta canción- dijo mientras bailábamos

A mi igual- le dije

Oye tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- le dije

Ahorita- me dijo, _mirándome a los ojos, casi sentía como mis piernas temblaban, sus ojos eran cálidos algo que no se veía todos los días…_

_Salimos del gimnasio y nos sentamos en una banca…_

Sabes algo… te amo demasiado- le dije mirándola a los ojos

Y yo a ti- me dijo sonriendo

Algún día me gustaría, que llegáramos al altar- le dije

Que- me dijo

Que a mí, me encantaría compartir, toda mi vida contigo- le dije

Que estas tratando de decirme- Sam pregunto algo confundida

Quiero que te cases conmigo- le dije sonriendo

Pero somos demasiado jóvenes todavía- me dijo

Cuando seamos mayores, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero tener una hija contigo… quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… amarte mucho… princesa puckett- le dije sonriendo

Benson… sabes que a mí también me encantaría estar el resto de mi vida contigo- me dijo sonriendo

_Los dos nos besamos tan intenso que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire…_

_Volvimos al gimnasio y empezamos a bailar de nuevo… _

_Termino el baile y lleve a Sam a su casa…_

Te quieres quedar en mi cuarto- me dijo sonriendo

Tu mamá esta- le dije

No- me dijo

Vamos a dormir juntos- le pregunte

Si- me dijo

Oye pero, ya sabes cómo duermo- le dije

No hay problema- me dijo

Ok- le dije

Ahorita vengo voy al baño a ponerme mi pijama- me dijo

Aja- le dije

_Me quede mirando todo lo que tenía en su cuarto… ella solo tenía tres retratos en su buro los mire… uno de ella… otro donde estaba conmigo en unos columpios… y otro donde yo estaba solo sonriendo… me acosté en su cama… ella ya se había tardado en el baño… me descambie quedando en puro bóxer… me acosté boca abajo… ya me estaba quedando dormido… cuando sentí su suave mano… rápido la volteé a verla… su pijama era un short muy corto y una blusa blanca de tirantes… _

Ya estás listo- me dijo

Listo para que- le pregunte

Para dormir, para que más- me dijo

Si, ya- le dije

Pues a dormir se ha dicho- me dijo

_Ella se acostó a un lado de mí poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo..._

Te amo- me dijo al oído

Y yo a ti- le dije

**FIN**


End file.
